Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with methods to develop substrates that bind to biological molecules, as an example.
One example is a Membrane-based assay as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,768, which discloses a membrane-based assays using surface detector array devices suitable for use with a biosensor are disclosed. The device is formed of a substrate having a surface defining a plurality of distinct bilayer-compatible surface regions separated by one or more bilayer barrier regions. The bilayer-compatible surface regions carry on them, separated by an aqueous film, supported fluid bilayers. The bilayers may contain selected receptors or biomolecules. A bulk aqueous phase covers the bilayers on the substrate surface. Arrays may be engineered to display natural membrane materials in a native fluid bilayer configuration, permitting high-throughput discovery of drugs that target and affect membrane components. The membrane-based assays detect binding events by monitoring binding-induced changes in one or more physical properties of fluid bilayers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,538 discloses compositions of mutated binding proteins containing thiol groups for coupling to sensor surfaces, analyte biosensor devices derived there from, and methods of their use as analyte biosensors both in vitro and in vivo.
It has been noted that “Microstructures generated from photostructurable glass have been already applied commercially for inkjet printer heads, electrodes for high quality head phones, micro-lens arrays, mechanical guiding structures, positioning devices, thermal exhaust control sensors, functionalized packaging structures for Microsystems, sterilizable filter plates and various other microstructure products.” Furthermore, “Microsystem techniques serving diverse application areas, e.g. in sensors, microanalysis, actuating or micro-optics, have generated an increasing demand for glass and glass ceramic components with microstructures, in combination with high accuracy and narrow tolerances.” It is also clear that “Microstructured glasses are used in flow, radiation, temperature and humidity sensors, and printing heads in ink jet printers are made with them. In the area of actuators they are enjoying increased usage as parts for microswitches, micropumps, valves and pressure heads, as well as implants in the medical field. Finally, photo sensitive glass and glass ceramics with their technological features and properties are now taken for granted and taking the lead from materials like silicon, plastics, ceramics and metals for certain applications.”1-7 